A system including an access point, a first printer, and a second printer is generally known. The first printer stores a network wireless setting for performing wireless communication with the access point. The first printer sends the network wireless setting to the second printer via ad-hoc wireless communication. The second printer performs wireless communication with the access point using the network wireless setting.